Aspects of the disclosure relate to computer hardware and software. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure generally relate to computer hardware and software for providing supplemental data reporting documents generated based on records stored in one or more databases and corresponding to one or more actions of an aggregate user recording entity for a collection of users.
In many computer systems, users may maintain a user recording entity with a provider to utilize services of that provider. The provider may utilize the user recording entity to track information corresponding to actions attributable to the user in one or more databases. In particular, the user may be electronically represented by a user recording entity on the provider's computer systems. The user may be able to initiate various actions through use of the user recording entity. For example, the user may request a service provided by the provider and the provider may record the service against the user recording entity. Actions attributable to the user via the user recording entity may be tracked in one or more databases. The databases may store a plurality of data records comprising details associated with each action.
Providers typically have a very large number of users requesting their services, and may be forced to maintain a large number of user recording entities to track actions attributable to each individual user. As the number of users grows, and as the number of actions attributable to each user grows, the system may be forced to manage a large number of data records. While this collection of data records may provide significant value to the provider, it may be difficult to properly assess the impact or net effect of a large number of recorded actions. Thus, varied database reporting systems have been developed to produce reports regarding information stored in the data records of such databases. Database reporting systems may accept one or more criteria for a report and generate a reporting document that includes information about the data records stored in the database selected and processed based on the criteria for the report. Information in the reporting document may be associated with the individual user reporting entities maintained by the computer systems of the provider.
However, at times it may be desirable to have a single user reporting entity correspond to more than one user. In some circumstances, an aggregate user reporting entity may be created corresponding to a collective group of users. For example, each user of the collective group of users may belong to or be associated with a common representative organization. The organization may manage the aggregate user reporting entity maintained with a provider on behalf of the users in the collective group of users. The organization may request services from the provider on behalf of individual users via the aggregate user reporting entity. Although the actions ultimately are attributable to the individual users, from the provider's end they each appear associated with the aggregate user reporting entity rather than an individual user reporting entity associated with the particular user. This may provide certain benefits, such as reducing the number of user reporting entities that the provider must maintain and track individually. It may also provide benefits for the organization representing the collective group of users, as the organization may be able to maintain as confidential the identities of the individual users.
Use of an aggregate user reporting entity may lead to a lack of transparency for the providers. Providers may find value in details associated with the underlying users associated with actions made by the aggregate user reporting entity. However, because each action is identified as associated with the aggregate user reporting entity for the organization rather than an individual user, the provider may encounter difficulties in assessing the nature of the actions and meeting its own reporting requirements.